Lucy's Vocaloid Jukebox
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Lucy was paired with a random character while following the plot of a Vocaloid song? Then take a spin with Lucy's Vocaloid Jukebox! You never know what song will come next! (T for Content)
1. Heat Haze Days

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy was sitting in the park with her long time best friend, America...

"Im so sick of this summer heat..." said America. "Why won't fall just come already?"

She smiled playing with the strangely blue cat that was sitting in her lap... And America checked his phone... It read August 15th 12:30 PM...

"Just you wait, America... Fall will be here before you know it and the summer heat will be gone..." she assured him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before...

"I really don't like the summer time all that much..." she admitted.

"But, Lucy I thought you loved the summer time..." he said. "You really look like someone who would enjoy the summer time..."

"Appearances can be-" she cut herself off.

The blue cat in her lap had caught the smell of fish and ran away...

"Huh? Happy! Come back!" she called.

She got up from the bench and chased after the cat...

"Wait for the Hero!" called America.

America chased after her and eventually Lucy ran right into the street just as the light had turned green...

"Lucy! Look-!" America tried to warn her.

Before he could warn her of the fact that the light had turned green...

***CRASH***

Lucy was hit by a fish truck and because the truck was going so fast blood was literally splattered everywhere... On the front of the truck, on the ground, some of it even made it onto Americas jeans...

"No..." he said.

America couldn't believe what he was seeing... His long time best friend and crush was dead...

"Why?" he asked no one.

People around him were scrambling to call 911 but he just stood still his blue eyes fixated on, Lucy's bloody body...

"Are these lies?" he asked no one.

He saw someone standing at the other side of the street... He looked like him but...evil... And was he carrying a nailed baseball bat?

"What you see is exactly what your gonna get" he said coldly.

He was about to ask what he meant before he suddenly got very dizzy and passed out...

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting with her friend, America at the park...<p>

"You know, Lucy I had a really weird dream..." he said.

"Huh? What was it about?" she asked curiously.

"In my dream we were right here in the same park we are sitting in now... Everything was just like it was now..." he answered.

Just like the "dream"... They were sitting on a bench in the park, wearing exactly what they had in the dream, and the cat was sitting in her lap too...

"Huh... That's strange... Maybe it was a vision of the future or something?" she guessed.

"Maybe..." he said.

He checked his phone... It read August 14th 12:30 PM... This was the only thing that was different...

"Huh? Happy! Come back!" she called.

Just like the "dream" the cat had caught the smell of fish and ran off... Lucy went to chase the cat too...

But before she could get too far...

"Huh?" she asked.

America had gotten a vision of "dream" Lucy, jumped up, and grabbed her arm...

"Hey... I think the two of us should leave..." he told her.

"Oh uh... Alright..." she said.

America let go of her arm and started leading her back to his house to play Video Games or something...

"I don't want a repeat of that dream..." he thought. "It was terrifying enough the first time and I don't want to truly lose her... She's my best friend..."

They had walked past a construction site and people were looking up some pointing others running each with the mouths open like they were silently screaming...

"What's wrong with everyone?" he thought stopping in his tracks...

Lucy caught a glimpse of the blue cat...

"Happy!" she exclaimed. "There you are!"

She walked ahead to go and catch the cat but what happened next was something, America was not prepared for...

"Ah..." she said weakly in excruciating pain.

The metal poles that were being pulled up by the crane had fallen and were sticking out of the ground all around, Lucy... But one had completely impaled her...

"What?" asked America in shock.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in excruciating pain.

That caused America to flinch letting him know that this wasn't a dream...

"Lucy!" he yelled worriedly.

America rushed over to her planning to save her...

"Don't worry the hero will save you!" he yelled worriedly.

When he was almost close enough to touch the metal poles...

"Bet you wish you were asleep..."

The other America was back... He put a hand on his chest and threw him back...

"But it's not a dream..." he told him coldly.

America landed on his rear and the dizzyness was back... But before he could pass out...

"Is she... Smiling?" he thought.

He could of sworn that, Lucy was smiling at him while her blood slowly formed a puddle around her and the metal pole...

"This isn't your fault..." she said on the verge of death.

Before he could respond to what she had said... There was nothing but Darkness...

* * *

><p>America sprung awake in his bed...<p>

"Another dream? Is this dreamception or something?" he asked.

He picked up his phone and looked at the time... He gasped at what he saw...

The time read... August 14th 12:30 PM...

"It's not a dream..." he said.

He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I have to get Lucy!" he thought determined.

He got dressed and quickly sprinted for the park.

"Good Morning..." she greeted.

He didn't say good morning back he only grabbed her arm...

"Hurry!" he said determined not to let her die again after all he was the hero and heroes don't let people die...

He quickly pulled her to her feet just as the cat ran off.

"Huh? What's going on, America?" she asked worried about her friend.

He started pulling her towards his house...

"I'll explain later! Just come on!" he said.

America pulled her to the apartment complex he lived in but as he was pulling her up the steps...

"It's useless..."

He looked and saw the other him leant against the railing not too far away...

"Eep!" squeaked Lucy.

She had tripped on one of the steps and America had accidentally loosed his grip on her arm when he saw the other him so...

"Noooooooo!" he said.

Lucy had fallen backwards down the stairs when she reached the bottom... She was not moving or breathing... She was dead...

"Dammit! The hero isn't supposed to have people he cares about die!" he said.

"In this story... The Hero always loses the one he loves... And the Hero is powerless to save her..." said the other him.

Before America could retort... Dizzyness then darkness...

* * *

><p>America stood staring down all the clocks... America actually had tear tracks on his face from crying...<p>

"Ten years... Ten years we've been stuck in this time-loop... And each time she dies..." he said... Even though ten years had passed... He didn't look any older nor did, Lucy...

Almost every single clock was smeared with blood and stopped... All except one...

"I can't believe the Hero keeps losing the one he loves..." he said.

The other him appeared.

"You've got one last chance Zero... I doubt that you'll be able to save her though..." he said.

He ignored his comment and just thought.

"Maybe the reason she keeps dying... Is to save me?" he thought. "So if I die in her place... I should be able to save her and break the time loop!"

He nodded to himself...

"Ok... I'm ready to go..." he said. "But take me to when, Lucy is about to be hit by the truck..."

"Giving up already? Not surprising coming from a broken hero..." he said.

The other him snapped his fingers and he was there...

"Look out!" he yelled.

He quickly reached and grabbed her collar quickly switching places with him and allowing himself to get hit...

"Oh my-..." she said sadly and in shock.

The other him appeared a few feet away from her and he looked shocked too...

"Are these lies?" he asked.

America only smiled a cocky and painful smile as he looked at the other him as he said what the other him had said the first time, Lucy died...

"What you see is exactly what your gonna get..." he said.

He had thought that the time loop would stop and they would go back to normal life now... But what he saw next made his eyes widen to the size of plates...

"The roles have been reversed..."

Another, Lucy appeared next to the original and the other him looked just as surprised as he did... But before any of them could react... Darkness...

* * *

><p>On August 14th and sitting alone on a bed in her room was, Lucy... She was obviously crying a bit... As she held her strangely blue cat cradled in her arms...<p>

"Guess I failed again..." she said weakly.

The other her appeared and said...

"What are you waiting for? Go and try to save him..."

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: it not the end of the story don't worry! Just the end of this Vocaloid One Shot! Oh! And the way this works! If you want a paring and a song you'd like to see just tell me and Ill see what I can do! Repeat parings are ok but repeat songs are NOT! If I do decide to repeat a song... The person who requested it got very lucky..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy lay in a hospital bed unconscious and bandaged up in bandages were slightly blood stained... Her older brother, Sting was sitting at her bedside and the steady beeping of a heart monitor rang out in the room...

"Why did you do this?" he asked sadly.

There was no response obviously...

"You know little sis you made Rogue faint after he saw what you had done to yourself... Who knew he was so squeamish when it came to blood..." he said sadly. "And you stained the bathroom floor red..."

There was no response again...

"You better wake up soon little sis..." he said sadly.

He started to tear up because he knew the truth about his little sisters condition...

"You gotta get up little sis because you have to apologise to Rogue and clean the bathroom..." he choked out.

He started to cry as he clutched his little sisters hand tightly...

"And it's way too soon... You can't go with mom and dad yet... You just can't..." he cried.

The Hospital room door suddenly swung open as a boyran in...

"Tell me she's alright, aru"

Immediately recognising the voice Sting quickly got up from his chair actually causing it fall backwards onto the ground...

"Why do you care, China?" he asked sharply.

"Because she is my-" he was cut off.

"Don't you fucking dare say she's your friend!" he exclaimed in anger. "Because what the fuck kind of friend let's their friend do this kind of shit!"

"What do you mean?" asked China. "What did she do, aru?"

Sting moved so China could see her... He gasped at her appearance...

"You made her do this you son of a bitch!" he exclaimed in anger.

China was frozen in place because of pure shock...

"She confided in you that she loved you! And what the fuck did you do?! You fucking shunned her!" he exclaimed in anger. "Do you know how depressed she was after you started shunning her?!"

China was still frozen...

"She refused to eat! She cried almost every day! Her bullying got worse because she had no one to protect her at school! She started fucking self harming! And do you know why she's here?!" he exclaimed in anger.

China finally got un frozen.

"She tried to commit suicide didn't she, aru?" he asked.

"Tried?! More like-!" he was cut off

A Nurse walked in...

"Excuse me but could you please quiet down? Your disturbing the other patients..." she asked calmly.

Sting took a deep breath before putting his hands in his pockets...

"Sorry miss... I'll keep quiet..." he apologised.

"Thank you..." she thanked him.

With that the nurse left and Sting turned to Rogue...

"Listen here you fucker... I'm going to go get Rogue and you better be gone by the time I get back..." he growled. "Or else your gonna wish that Lucy never introduced you to us..."

"Understood, aru..." he said quickly.

Sting left after that closing the door roughly behind him once Sting was gone China picked up his chair from the ground then sat down...

"Hi, Lucy, aru..." he greeted.

No response just silence...

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, aru... I really am..." he apologised.

There was again no response from the girl...

"I never meant for this to happen... I just didn't know how to respond to you, aru..." he explained.

There was no response...

"Oh... I knew that your birthday is coming up and I know how much you like Hello Kitty, aru..." he said.

He took out a Hello Kitty plushie and placed it next to her body...

"Happy early birthday, aru... I hope you like it..." he said.

There were a few seconds before China sighed...

"This is all my fault, aru..." he blamed himself

China snapped his head up when he suddenly heard...

"Its ok, China..."

He whipped around to see, Lucy just standing there... She was slightly transparent and she looked just like she did in the bed behind him...

"L-Lucy!" he stuttered in surprise.

"Its really ok, China... This isn't your fault..." she said calmly.

"But it is, aru! If I hadn't shunned and avoided you like I did you wouldn't be in this bed, aru!" he retorted.

She only smiled at him...

"It's alright, China... I don't blame you for what happened..." she told him.

"How can you not? Im the reason all of these things were caused, aru!" he retorted.

"No... Your not... It's the bullies that made me do this... Not you, China..." she explained. "So please don't blame yourself and for goodness sakes please smile... You don't look good with a frown on your face..."

He tried to smile... But it was hard... Very hard...

"Ill try to not blame myself... But it's going to be hard, aru..." he told her.

"Good..." she said. "Now if you'll please excuse me..."

"Where are you going, aru?" he asked curiously.

What she had said next made his smile drop along with his heart...

"I'm going with my parents..." she answered.

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock. "But what about Sting?! What about Rogue?! You can't leave them behind can you?!"

"I'm sorry, China... But I have no choice... I lost way too much blood... So there's no saving me..." she told him.

"But-!" he got cut off...

Lucy suddenly hugged him...

"It's going to be fine, China... Just think of it as if I were going on a vacation... Because one day we will see each other again someday..." she explained. "And when that day comes will never ever have to say goodbye..."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise..." she assured him.

Lucy started fading away...

"Goodbye, China... I love you..." she bid him farewell...

Before he could say anything... She completely disappeared and once she was gone just one long beep rang out in the room...

"Goodbye, Lucy..." he bid her farewell.

He walked over to Lucy's body and planted a kiss upon her dead forehead...

"I love you too..." he admitted...

Eventually Lucy's funeral came around and placed against the headstone were white lilies, black roses, and...

a Hello Kitty plushie...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I know it sucks! Just leave me alone!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Ayanos Theory of Happiness

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy had just walked into the room that her three little "brothers" were in...

"So... How are my little brothers doing today!" she asked cheerfully.

The three otherwise known as England, Romania, and Norway just sat on the floor muttering between each other as if they were coming up with some sort of plan...

"No answer... As always..." she thought.

She sat down with them...

"Is everything alright?" she asked them. "Your usually not this quiet..."

They all looked directly at her...

"Were fine..." said England.

She didn't believe him one bit but then she noticed their eyes... They each had a strange red tint to their eyes...

"Wow! Your eyes are so cool!" she said cheerfully. "Why are they like that?"

They each stopped looking at her and even at each other...

"It's because were monsters..." explained Romania.

"Red is the colour of monsters and thats what we are..." explained Norway.

She suddenly had very sympathetic eyes...

"How can I show them that their not monsters?" she thought.

She realised something and got determined eyes...

"I'll find red stuff and bring it to them so they can see their not monsters!" she thought.

She got up...

"I'll be right back guys..." she told them.

With that Lucy left and found every red thing she could but only took the things that would convince them they weren't monsters... And when she had everything she went back to them...

"So your monsters, huh?" she asked.

They each nodded...

"Well... I don't know one monster that shares the same colour of something as pretty as a rose..." she said holding out a rose...

"Roses belong to the country of those bloody frogs..." said England.

She frowned when that didn't make a single breakthrough but nonetheless threw the rose over her shoulder...

"Well that didn't work..." she thought.

She picked up a picture of a hero in red and showed it to them...

"This hero saves the day while wearing red" she said. "He's not a Monster he's loved by the world"

"To the person he's fighting he's a menace and a monster..." said Norway.

Lucy couldn't help but twitch when Hero didn't work and then moved onto the next thing which was a Norwegian Flag...

"See how much red the country of Norway has in their flag?" she asked. "No one would ever put red on their flag if it belonged to a Monster!"

That seemed to spark something in Norway's eyes as he took the flag from her and just started stating at it as if it was calling him or something...

"Hey... I think it worked..." she thought. "I wonder if the other two flags I brought with me will get a reaction out of them..."

She pulled out a British Flag and showed it to the other two... England took it from her...

"Hmmm..." she thought.

She held a Romanian Flag out to Romania and he took it from her...

"Hey! There showing emotion now! Maybe I can strike a breakthrough with them now!" she thought.

She grabbed the white and red polka dotted blanket tied it around her shoulders and she grabbed the red scarf and wrapped it around her neck...

"Hey guys! Look over here!" she called.

She stood up and struck a heroic pose as they looked at her...

"See? With these flags your not monsters! Your heroes!" she said.

"Really?" asked Romania.

"Uh huh! Now tie your flags around your necks and let's go save the day!" she said happily.

They smiled and wrapped their flags around their necks to act as capes...

"Alright" said Romania.

"Lead the way big sister" said England.

The biggest smile stretched across Lucy's face at hearing the words big sister and ran off...

"Follow big sister and let's save the day!" she said happily.

The three smiled before taking off after the older girl who they now saw as their big sister...

* * *

><p>It was ten years later and England was going to wake up, Lucy who was no doubt sleeping still...<p>

"Lucy!" he called as he knocked on the door. "Its time for breakfast!"

There was no response and he sighed before going to open the door... But he stopped when he saw a letter on the ground...

"Huh? What's this?" he thought.

He picked it up and started reading what was written...

_Dear little brothers_

_Im sorry about this I truly am..._

_But I'm afraid that the leader of our little brigade had to go on a mission to save the day all by herself..._

_Norway is in charge of the brigade while I'm gone and don't just sit around waiting for me to come home like you all did during that one month whenever I left the house..._

_Because I'm afraid that I don't even know when I'll come home or even if I'll ever come home..._

_Anyways... You know Dad's rules so please follow them and get along with each other..._

_And just promise me that no matter what happens or what you find that you'll always smile... It hurts big sister when you don't smile after all..._

_Goodbye_

_From, Lucy_

_P.S. no matter what please do NOT go in my room..._

England sighed at the letter before placing it in his pocket...

"How old does she think I am?" he thought. "I'm old enough to know that the reason she doesn't want me to go into her room is because she's in there..."

He knocked on the door again...

"Lucy! Cone out here you bloody git! I know your in there!" he called.

There was no response so he sighed again before opening the door...

"Lucy I'm not a bloody kid anymore I know your-" he cut himself off.

What he saw in the room was enough to make his skin pale, and his eyes widen...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed loudly.

The scream was enough to tell his "brothers" to get over to him and quick...

"England? What's wrong? Why did you scream?" asked Romania worriedly.

England was too shocked to speak so instead he pointed inside of Lucy's room...

"Huh? What's in-?" asked Norway but he cut himself off.

Once the two saw what was in there they paled and their eyes widened...

"N-No..." stuttered Norway in disbelief.

"Wh-Why wo-would she?" stuttered Romania in disbelief.

In the middle of the room was a person hanging in the air slowly swinging back and forth... But it wasn't just any person... It was-...

"L-Lucy... Just why would she do this?" asked Norway.

It was obvious she was dead because upon closer inspection her eyes were completely dull and lifeless...

"Romania get Dad... I'll get England back to his room..." said Norway.

Romania only nodded and ran off...

"Come on England... There's no use panicking over something that can't be saved... Not anymore anyways..." he mumbled the last part.

Norway started leading the panicked and shocked England back to his room so he could hopefully calm down with a nice long rest...

Never once did anyone notice the small note in Lucy's hand that had the words "I'm sorry but sometimes Heroes have to make the tough decision to save the ones they love"...

And when they did find it they had no idea what it had meant until one day when they broke one of Jude's rules and looked through his documents and found that...

Jude was planning to send away Norway, England, and Romania to a lab so he could know what made their eyes have that strange red tint...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like this! But don't worry! The next Vocaloid Shot will have romance!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House

**Lucy point of view**

I was sitting on the stairs of my old house which was very rundown and I was just watching all the students with flash lights try to look for me...

"So what even is this story?"

"Dudes apparently a girl hung herself here during a game of Hide and Seek and now her spirit haunts this place..."

I only looked at them... That legend was a complete lie because I didn't hang myself... Nope never did... And the only reason this house is like this is because it's old and Dad never bothered to fix it...

"IM STILL ALIVE!" I shouted.

They didn't even react to what I had shouted at them... It was as if they didn't even hear me...

"And why did you bring us here to search for her?"

"Because I thought this would be really fun dudes!"

"You just were too scared to go search for her by herself, aru"

"A-Am not!"

I only buried my face in my knees... Just because people don't notice me doesn't mean I'm a ghost... And I never hung myself!

"If you aren't scared then let's split up, da?"

"That sounds like a good idea... Let's split up..."

With that I heard footsteps letting me know that all of them were gone...

"Hope you like disappointment because you'll never find anything..." I said.

My head was still buried in my knees but I heard...

"I guess I won't be disappointed, eh? Cause I found you"

I snapped my head up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes...

"I guess you did but I'm not dead..." I told him.

"I know I heard you when you shouted that you were still alive"

He sat down next to me on the stairs...

"Anyways my names Canada what's your name?" he asked.

"My names, Lucy" I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy" he said.

"Nice to meet you too..." I said back.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before...

"I know how you feel" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nobody notices you and nobody notices me either... So I know how you feel..." he answered.

"Well we can notice each other so... Friends?" I said.

He smiled softly...

"Friends" he agreed.

I smiled back at him and we talked for about two hours...

"Wow! You have a pet polar bear?!" I asked in awe.

"Uh huh" he answered happily. "His name is Kumajiro... I'll bring him over to meet you someday..."

"Awesome!" I said happily.

After I said that I noticed the the front doors were open...

"Canada I think those people you were with just left" I told him.

He sighed...

"Makes sense those posers would forget about me and leave me behind" he sighed.

He moved to get up and leave...

"Hey seeing as it's quite late you could stay here if you want" I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am" I answered. "What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend walk home in the dark?"

"True" he stated.

I stood up and started walking up the stairs...

"Anyways follow me" I told him.

He did as I told him and followed me... But my face turned red the second I realised that there was only one not broken bed in the house...

* * *

><p>Me and Canada had been friends for about a couple months now... But today I was sitting on the houses porch just waiting for the fireworks to start seeing as there was a festival today...<p>

"When is Canada going to get here?" I thought.

As if I had jinxed myself when I thought that I suddenly heard-...

"Hi Lucy"

"Hey Canada you got here just in time the fire works are going to start any second now" I told him.

Canada sat down next to me he had Kumajiro in his lap...

"I know" he said. "You look really excited"

"I am excited inside and out! Fireworks are the best thing ever!" I said happily and excited.

"I'm guessing you don't get to leave a lot to see them?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not... I was a sick little girl and because of that I hardly ever left the house..." I explained.

He only nodded in understanding...

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kumajiro.

Did I mention that Kumajiro can't see me?

"Lucy" answered Canada.

"Who's Lucy?" asked Kumajiro.

"The Girl that I've been going to see these past couple months" he answered. "She's sitting right next to me"

Kumajiro looked directly at me and I looked back at him...

"There's no one there" stated Kumajiro. "Your losing your mind"

Canada sighed...

"Sorry Lucy" he apologised.

I smiled at him...

"Don't worry about it! I'm used to being not seen by animals and humans alike!" I told him.

"Well... As long as your ok with it..." he said.

After a few seconds I heard the sound of fuses being lit and I was looking up at the sky waiting for the first boom to ring out and the first colours to light up the sky...

"Um... Lucy..." said Canada.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it?"

"There's been something that I've been meaning to do..." he said.

I looked at him turning my attention away from the sky...

"What is-"

I was cut off by Canada kissing me... But I guess he didn't mean to kiss me the lips because his eyes were as wide as mine...

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, OH DEAR!" my mind uselessly supplied...

Canada quickly pulled away with red covering his entire face...

"S-Sorry Lucy!" he quickly apologised.

"N-No!" I stuttered but Canada didn't hear me.

Canada quickly hopped up and ran away with Kumajiro in his arms just as the first firework lit up the sky...

"I love you too, Canada..." I said to no one.

* * *

><p>I was sitting against the wall of my house just blankly staring ahead...<p>

"I miss Canada's company..." I thought.

Ever since that day Canada hasn't visited me once... I don't even hear him anywhere around here...

"Hell... I miss everyone's company..." I thought.

Not only that but it's rare for me to get human visitors now... People no longer come to find me and the only thing that comes to visit me are animals...

"Meow..."

I looked to see a cat nearby...

"Oh... Where did you come from?" I asked.

The Cat didn't even hear me...

"You can't see me either, huh?" I asked.

No answer and I reached out to pet it only to-...

"Wh-What?" I asked.

My hand passed right through the cat and pet the air...

"H-How?" I asked.

I retracted my hand and the cat fled...

"Wh-What was that just now?" I wondered.

I pulled my arms to my chest not wanting to believe what had happened...

"Was that cat a ghost or am I-?" I asked no one.

Then it clicked... The reason Dad left me behind... The reason no one can see me or hear me... And... The reason there was a bad smell coming from Moms old room for a while...

"No way... I can't be!" I said.

I quickly shot up from my spot on the floor...

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" I said.

I quickly sprinted to Mom's old room and practically broke the door down as I rushed inside... What I saw on the other side made me gasp...

"What?" I asked in shock.

In the middle of the room was a skeleton hanging from a rope... But what shocked me wasn't the skeleton but the fact-...

"D-Did I really die?" I asked.

That the skeleton was wearing the same clothes as me...

"Fuck... I guess so..." I said. "But why would I-?"

Then a memory flashed into my mind...

"Oh that's right... After Mom died I got really depressed and my depression just got worse and worse until I found a rope..." I thought.

I only sighed...

"Well... I guess there's no denying it anymore..." I sighed. "I'm dead..."

As soon as those words left my mouth there was a very dim light surrounding me that was slowly getting brighter...

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody point of view<strong>

Canada was sprinting towards Lucy's house a sense of urgency filling his veins...

"I have to hurry!" he thought.

Once he had gotten to Lucy's house he practically ran around the entire house before finding her inside of a room...

"Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy only turned around to look at him a smile on her face and her usually dull and lifeless eyes full of life...

"Lucy? What's going on?" he asked. "What's that bright light?"

She only said a few words as the bright light completely engulfed her...

"Goodbye, Canada... Thank you for being my friend..."

With those words spoken Lucy disappeared along with the light and Canada noticed the skeleton and rope...

"She was... Dead?" he wondered.

After a few seconds he sighed...

"I guess so..." he sighed.

He walked over to the skeleton and took it out of the rope before setting it on the broken bed...

"But don't worry, Lucy..." he said.

He grabbed the rope and stood on the chair that was underneath the rope...

"Ill be right up there..." he said. "That way-..."

He put the rope around his neck...

"Will both have someone who can see us..."

With that Canada kicked the chair...

And that day the story known as the Hanged Girl in the Haunted House became known as...

The Hanged Boy in the Haunted House...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *looks at you then at the story then at you* um... *holds up shield* ok... You can throw things now... *grabs sword* and no flames please... This is my story not yours..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Reboot

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy was running up a hill to meet up with her two best friends...

"Just a bit farther! Keep running!" she thought.

She got up there and sure enough her two best friends, Greece and Turkey were up there waiting for her...

"Hey what took you so long slowpoke?" asked Turkey.

She skidded to a stop seeing as she was a fast little girl...

"Sorry about that guys I accidentally lost the thing that I said I was going to bring and it took me a really long time to find it" she told them.

"What did you bring?" asked Greece.

She held out a small rectangular box...

"Open it up and find out!" she said cheerfully.

Turkey opened it up revealing three star key chains...

"Stars?" asked Turkey.

They both took one...

"Uh huh!" she said cheerfully. "Think of like as long as we have these were connected by the stars no matter where we are!"

They both waited a few seconds before saying in unmentionable unison...

"That's smart" they both said.

She smiled and put the box back in her pocket...

"Sure is!" she said. "Now..."

She took off running down the hill...

"RACE YOU TO MY HOUSE!" she exclaimed.

The two quickly raced after the energetic blonde putting the star key chains in their pockets so they wouldn't lose them...

"Come on Lucy that's no fair getting a head start!" called Turkey.

Lucy only laughed it off continuing to run down hill and in the end Lucy won the race...

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later Lucy was walking home with her friends... They each had ice cream...<p>

"You know, Lucy the country of Turkey has the greatest history in the world!" boasted Turkey.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

Greece quick to have Lucy's attention on him rather than Turkey spoke up...

"No way! The country of Greece has the greatest history in the world!" he stole Lucy's attention. "This birds just lying!"

Greece smacked Turkey on the back making him drop his ice cream on the ground because he wasn't expecting it... Turkey went silent and stopped walking along with the others...

"Hey bird you al-?"

Greece was cut off by Turkey shoving him harshly...

"Oh that's the way you wanna play, huh?" said Greece.

Greece then shoved Turkey causing the two to break out into an all out shoving match...

"Uh... Guys..." Lucy tried to calm them down.

During one harsh shove the star keychain that was clipped onto Greece's shirt broke off and landed in the street...

"I got it!" said Lucy.

Lucy ran out into the street to retrieve it but while she was crouched down picking up the keychain... She didn't notice the thing that was barreling towards her...

***SCREECH* *CRASH***

The key chain went flying through the air and Turkey saw the whole thing unfold from over Greece's shoulder...

* * *

><p>Two days later the two boys were faced with something that no small child should ever have to go through at such a young age... The concept of death...<p>

"I can't believe that she's really dead..." said Greece.

Turkey only lowered his head in complete silence...

"Bird?" asked Greece.

Turkey yelled something at Greece right then and there...

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID CAT LOVER!" he yelled.

Greece flinched back in a bit of shock because never once has a Turkey yelled like this...

But what neither of them noticed was the small transparent girl that appeared behind the both of them...

* * *

><p>Skip ahead fifteen years and neither of the boys have spoken to each other... In fact they haven't seen each other in fifteen years...<p>

Currently Greece is walking through the halls to get to his classroom a small transparent little girl following behind him...

"Well..." said Greece.

Greece's hand was on the classrooms door...

"here's to a new year of school..." he said.

He slid the door open but he didn't expect to see a certain someone on the other side...

"Greece?"

"Turkey?"

Turkey was on the other side of the door but before either of them could say anything else Greece quickly walked away...

But as he was walking away a certain bird **(*dodges brick thrown by Turkey*) **gripped his wrist...

"What?" asked Greece as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Greece" he apologised. "I really am"

This shocked Greece... Back when they were kids Turkey never apologised to him not even when he pushed him down the hill or hit him with a rock... So this must be sincere...

"I'm sorry too..." apologised Greece.

Right then and there the transparent girl got tears of happiness in her eyes at hearing the two finally apologise to each other...

* * *

><p>A couple days later the two had completely made up and were standing on the same hill that Lucy gave them the key chains on... They were just staring up at the stars...<p>

"Hey?" asked Greece.

Turkey looked at him.

"Do you still have the star?" asked Greece.

"Sure do" he answered. "It's always hanging from my belt..."

Sure enough it was...

"What about you?" asked Turkey. "Do you still have yours?"

Greece nodded... His was hanging from the hem of his shirt...

"I wonder what happened to Lucy's though" said Turkey.

"I heard it was buried with her" said Greece.

"Ah" said Turkey.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before-...

"Are we still friends?" asked Greece.

"Of course we are cat lover!" said Turkey. "Even if we didn't want to be friends the key chains still connect us!"

The transparent little girl who was standing behind them smiled at hearing that as a bright light surrounded her and just as she was about to disappear she said three words...

"See you later"

The transparent little girl finally could rest in peace now that the two most important people in her life were finally friends again...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I have no words..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Please don't have laid down your life

**Nobody point of view**

Liechtenstein was currently sitting at her desk doing her homework...

"Let's see... Thirty two plus seventeen equals-..." she thought.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard...

"Liechtenstein could you please come here for a moment?" asked her Moms voice from the living room.

Liechtenstein put down her pencil and got up... When she got yo the living room she saw her mom and her dad sitting on the couch...

"What is it?" asked Liechtenstein.

Her Mom motioned towards the chair across from her...

"Sit down Liechtenstein we need to talk to you" said her Mom.

Liechtenstein got a bit nervous because whenever she heard those words it usually meant she was in trouble... But nonetheless she sat down...

"Now Liechtenstein this may come as a shock to you" said her Mom. "But you have a sister"

Liechtenstein was shocked... She had a sister? But she's never seen her...

"A what?" asked Liechtenstein in shock.

"A sister... A big sister..." her Mom answered.

"Where is she?" asked Liechtenstein. "I've never seen her around..."

Instead of her Mom answering her Dad answered her question this time...

"She left to join the military while your Mother was pregnant with you" he answered.

"Oh..." said Liechtenstein in understanding.

Her Mom handed a picture to her it was of a blonde haired girl wearing grey and green clothes... She was smiling and giving a peace sign to the camera...

"Her name is Lucy... She was actually very excited for your arrival but she left before you were born..." said her Mom.

Liechtenstein was just staring at the picture as if she was captivated by it...

"Big Sister..." she said.

After staring for a few seconds she looked back at her parents...

"I want to meet her..." she told them.

"Well your in luck Liechtenstein..." said her Dad. "She'll be home in a couple weeks..."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup" he answered.

Liechtenstein was practically freaking out on the inside... She always wanted a sister and now she has one that she'll be able to meet in a couple of weeks...

"Well I see that someone's excited to meet their big sister" said her Mom who was looking at her eyes.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to meet her!" she exclaimed not being able to contain her happiness.

"I'm glad that your excited" said her Mom.

"Now get back to your room and finish your homework..." her Dad commanded.

Liechtenstein nodded and went back to her room...

"I can't wait to meet you big sister" she said to the picture that she still had.

* * *

><p>The week was pretty much filled with Liechtenstein asking her parents about her Big Sister and trying to convince her best friend and her self-proclaimed Big Brother, Switzerland that she did have a Big Sister...<p>

But today Liechtenstein was sitting at her desk thinking about all the things she and her Big Sister would do together once she got back home...

"will play dress up and go on picnics..." she thought. "She'll protect me from the bullies when Switzerland is absent and I'll listen to all of her war stories..."

Liechtenstein was so excited for the arrival of her Big Sister that she didn't notice her bedroom door open and her Mom walk inside...

"Excited?" she asked.

Liechtenstein turned towards her mom...

"I am" she answered. "I can't wait to meet her..."

"I'm glad" her Mom said. "Now come on Liechtenstein dinner is ready"

Liechtenstein got up from her chair...

"Ok" Liechtenstein said back.

With that Liechtenstein and her Mom left Liechtenstein's room to go eat dinner...

Neither of them knew what terrible news was heading directly for them...

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein was sitting in the living room reading but she could hardly concentrate on her book...<p>

"Today is the day Big Sister comes home from the military..." she thought.

Her parents were out getting something so Liechtenstein was home alone...

"I can't wait to meet her..." she thought.

As soon as her thought was finished...

***DING* *DONG***

The doorbell went off...

"That must be her!" she thought.

Liechtenstein got up and it took all the self control of a person working in a bubble wrap factory to not run to the front door...

"Ok... Time to meet her..." she thought.

She opened the front door but on the other side wasn't a blonde haired girl... It was a very official looking man...

"Hello?" she said confused.

"Hello kid" he said.

He held out something wrapped in a dark green rag...

"Could you please give this to your parents?" he asked.

Liechtenstein took the thing wrapped in a dark green rag from him still confused...

"Ok..." she said still confused.

With that the man tilted his hat to her before saying...

"Have a nice day..." he said.

With that the man walked away and Liechtenstein closed the front door...

"That was strange..." she thought.

She went back to where she was sitting and just looked at the thing wrapped in the dark green rag...

"What is wrapped up in here?" she wondered. "And why did that man want me to give it to Mom and Dad?"

Curiosity got the better of her and she unraveled the rag to get the item inside...

"Huh? What's this?" she wondered.

She picked up the item and read what was on it... What she saw made her cover her mouth with her free hand...

"N-No..." she stuttered in shock.

The item was dog tags...

Written on it was the name Lucy Heartfilia...

It was the name of her big sister...

"W-Why?" she stuttered in shock. "W-Why her?"

With those words said Liechtenstein dropped her head and began to cry...

* * *

><p>That night Liechtenstein lie in bed tear tracks on her face...<p>

"Why did she have to die?" she asked no one.

Her Big Sisters dog tags were around her neck because they were the only strong connection to her big sister...

"Just why?" she asked no one.

She clutched the dog tags in her hand...

"It isn't fair..." she said to no one.

At that point in time Liechtenstein felt something in her hand...

"Huh?" she said.

She pulled the dog tags up to her face to see a new tag hanging from the chain...

"Whats this?" she thought.

She read what was on the metal tag...

"MIA... Missing in Action..." she said.

As soon as Liechtenstein realised what was written she gasped...

"Missing in action! This means that Big Sister may still be alive!" she thought excitedly.

As soon as Liechtenstein calmed down she looked out her bedroom window and into the night sky with a smile on her face...

"Just you wait Big Sister... Will meet someday..." she thought. "I'll make sure of it..."

She laid down and closed her eyes with a smile on her face...

"Even if I have to go find you..." she thought.

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: no flames please... *notices flames in the distance and gets sword* kolkolkolkolkolkol..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	7. Trick and Treat

**Nobody point of view**

A woman named, Lucy was currently walking around the woods...

"Ve~ Bella~ Come here~"

She was being led here by two strange voices... She didn't know why she was following them... But something inside of her told her to...

"Come over here Ragazza! Come and play with us!"

"I'm coming!" she called into the woods...

She eventually stopped in front of a mansion that was amongst the dead trees...

"Is this where the voices are coming from?" she thought.

As soon as she thought that the black double doors were pulled open from the inside by two boys that looked Italian...

"Oh~! Bella~! Your here~!"

"About time you showed up Ragazza..."

They reached over and grabbed Lucy's hands before pulling her inside... The doors shutting themselves behind her...

"Ve~ I'm so happy your here~ Let's play a game~"

Lucy only wordlessly nodded and she just couldn't find it in her to be afraid or at least be wary of these two...

"Alright~ Let's play the question game~!"

They both led her over to chairs they made her sit down and they sat down in the chairs in front of her...

"But let's make a deal Ragazza"

Lucy tilted her head curiously she couldn't find her voice...

"If you win you get to leave if we win you have to stay with us deal?" he made a deal.

She didn't know why but she nodded agreeing to the deal...

"Yay~ Then let's start~"

"Well Ragazza can you tell me who your favourite doll is?"

"Yeah... My childhood doll, Seborga..."

That seemed to make something darken in the two boys eyes...

"Ve~ Can you tell us who we are Bella~?"

Lucy looked them up and down trying to figure out their names...

"No... I can't..." she said.

That seemed to make something else darken in the two boys eyes... Like they didn't like her answer...

"You lose Ragazza... You couldn't answer a question... So you have to stay with us..."

The other boy was suddenly behind her wrapping a long black bandage around her eyes and some around her forehead...

"Wear this Bella~! It will make your stay with us even more fun~!"

For some reason Lucy couldn't find it in herself to be afraid or panic about the situation she was currently in...

"Good thinking, Fratello... Now let's go play more games with the Ragazza..."

Her hands were grabbed as the two pulled her to her feet and led her away go play more of these games despite not being able to see a thing...

* * *

><p>They pulled her around the mansion playing game after game with her until they led her somewhere and pushed her onto something soft...<p>

"Ve~ Go to sleep, Bella~"

The two laid down beside her...

"It's past your bedtime..."

Lucy didn't know why but she for some reason closed her eyes and allowed sleep to capture her and bring her to the world of dreams...

"Fratello... These other dolls need to go..."

On the bed were five other little rag dolls each one too close to Lucy for the two boys liking...

"I agree..."

All five dolls suddenly had a knife stuck in each of their chests and the two boys were no where to be found...

* * *

><p>When Lucy finally awoke she found that she was now sat against the end of the bed and that the blindfold was now loose...<p>

"Huh... What's that over there?" she thought curiously.

Sitting amongst a bunch of candles were the two boys just talking with each other but Lucy could careless about what they were talking about because of something else...

"Wait... Their shadows..." she thought.

Their shadows weren't their own because instead of being normal human shadows... Their shadows looked like little dolls that were standing up on their own...

"Their shadows... So familiar..." she thought.

Lucy suddenly had a vision of the past and finally knew who these two were...

"Italy... Italy and Romano!" she thought "How are they-?!"

Before she could finish thinking the blindfold got even looser and fell off... It seemed to be enough to get their attention...

"So your finally awake Bella"

"Can you tell us who we are now Ragazza?"

Lucy and the two were right in front of her...

"Your Italy and Romano... My childhood dolls..." she said.

"And who is your favourite doll?"

"Both of you..." she answered.

They smiled at that and Italy patted her head in praise...

"Good girl!" he praised.

"But you still have something that belongs to us Ragazza" said Romano.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

They only ignored her and Italy used his fingers to move Lucy's mouth into a smile...

"Just keep smiling Bella!" he said happily.

Before she could react she felt an excruciating pain in her chest as if something had just torn into it...

"W-What?" she asked.

Upon looking down at her chest she saw that both of them had one hand inside of her chest...

"The thing that belongs to us..." said Romano.

Their hands wrapped around something inside of her chest...

"Is you Bella" said Italy.

They ripped something out of her chest and upon looking Lucy saw that it was her own heart...

And as her vision went darker and darker she heard one last thing...

"Now you can never leave us..."

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy Heartfilia was found dead in the forest...<p>

Her chest was ripped open with her heart missing...

Lying in her lap were two smiling rag dolls both of them very bloody...

However on the tree she was leaning against written in blood were the words...

"Happy Halloween... You can never leave us..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Happy Halloween... And I'd recommend never throwing out your dolls or abandoning them... Or turning around for that matter..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Kimi Boshi

**Nobody point of view**

The day started out like any other for Lucy...

She got ready for school then headed for it...

She sat in class for hours and doodled song notes in her note book...

And now she was walking home with her best friends...

"Man! School was so un-awesome today!" exclaimed Prussia.

"No one cares Prussia..." said Hungary.

Lucy just stayed silent as she walked next to her friend Austria who she shared the same love of music with...

"Lucy? Are you alright?" asked Austria. "Your quieter than usual..."

Lucy was quiet because for some reason her heart felt very strange... It had been like this ever since she woke up this morning...

"I'm completely alright!" she lied happily. "Don't worry!"

"Alright but if something's wrong tell me" he told her.

"Will do!" she said happily.

As they were walking Lucy suddenly fell behind...

"Frau/Lucy/Lucy-kun?" asked her friends in unison.

"I almost forgot..." she said to herself.

She reached pulled something out of her school bag...

"I wrote this in music class today!" she said happily.

Austria walked over to her and held out his hand... Immediately knowing what he wanted she gave him the music sheet...

"Kimi Boshi?" asked Austria.

She nodded and Prussia looked over Austria's shoulder at the music he had in his hand...

"Looks a little hard to sing don't you think Frau?" asked Prussia.

Hungary looked at the song...

"For once I agree with him..." said Hungary.

This caused Lucy to sigh and snatch the music from Austria...

"I'll show you" she told them.

She walked past her friends singing as she walked frown the street...

"She's really singing it..." said Prussia in disbelief.

"Well of course she is!" snapped Hungary. "She sings all the time!"

The three friends only followed the blonde down the street as always mesmerised by her beautiful singing voice...

"A beautiful singing voice as always..." thought Austria.

As she was walking Lucy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks...

"Frau?" asked Prussia.

"What's wrong?" asked Hungary.

Lucy didn't respond she only clutched her chest before collapsing right there on the side walk...

"Lucy!" they all exclaimed in worry.

They all but sprinted to the collapsed blondes side... Austria pulled her into his arms as Hungary hurriedly called 911...

"Are you alright?" asked Austria worriedly.

She only looked at them eyes full of obvious pain and some guilt...

"I'm sorry I lied..." she said weakly.

"Wha-?" asked Austria.

Before anyone could react Lucy's eyes suddenly closed...

"Frau!" exclaimed Prussia worriedly.

The last thing any of them remembered was hearing the sound of quickly approaching ambulance sirens...

* * *

><p>Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were sat in the hospital lobby... No one else was there for her because she lived alone and was a bit reclusive when it came to other people...<p>

"I hope she's alright..." said Hungary.

"Don't worry about it! Hungary! The Frau will be alright! I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed happily. "She probably just fainted because of my awesomeness!"

Before Hungary could retort a nurse walked up to them...

"Excuse me..." she got their attention.

"Don't worry Ill make him shut up" guessed Hungary.

"No I just came to tell you that you can visit your friend now" she told them.

She walked away and three all but ran to see if their blonde haired friend was alright or not... What could they say? They were worried...

"Lucy?" asked Austria the second they got into the room.

The second they had gotten into the room they saw that Lucy was seemingly sleeping in the hospital bed hooked to a heart beat monitor, an IV, and a breathing machine...

"What happened to her?" asked Prussia.

They each stared for a few seconds then it became clear...

Lucy had a heart attack and was now in a coma...

* * *

><p>It has been two years since Lucy had that heart attack... She still hasn't woken up...<p>

Her friends have all graduated from high school and are leading normal lives...

Hungary and Prussia lost faith in Lucy waking up and stopped visiting her all together and even ended up moving away... The last anyone heard they were together and happy...

But there was one person in their small group of friends who wasn't and probably would never be until she woke up...

His name was Austria...

Lucy had been his best friend ever since he and his family moved in next door to her and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't have a huge crush on her...

And he'd be damned if he ever left her alone in that hospital room with no one to welcome her back to the real world...

But one night while Austria was getting there late Lucy's eyes cracked open and her hand reached up towards the ceiling...

"W-Wait... J-Just w-wait a sec-second ok?" she stuttered. "I ha-have to say some-something..."

With that said her arm dropped back to her side and her head turned towards the door just as Austria was coming in...

"Au-Austria..." she stuttered.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed in happiness. "Your finally awake!"

She only ignored him and said...

"I lo-love y-you, Au-Austria... I-I'll se-see y-you late-later..." she stuttered.

With that Lucy's eyes slid shut and her chest fell and never rose again... A long beep rang out through the room...

"No..." he said in disbelief.

His eyes were wide as plates as he fell to his knees...

"Shes really gone..." he said in disbelief.

With that Austria began to cry never noticing that in Lucy's now dead hand was...

Kimi Boshi...

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *fighting flames with Russia as were both kolkolkolkolkolkoling...*_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	9. Outer Science

**Nobody point of view**

In a dark place a heavily injured girl sat on her knees in the darkness her hands the only things keeping her from lying down completely.

"They left you"

That raspy voice... It had been whispering to her for hours on end and she just didn't know why it wouldn't leave her alone...

"They never cared"

"That's not true..." she defended.

"If they did care... They wouldn't have left you there... With the oni..."

The girl was actually started to feel tempted by the raspy voice...

"You would still be alive... And you would be free... Like them..."

"Your... Right..." she said slowly.

"I am..."

The girls brown eyes stared down at the black floor... Her eyes situated in a glare...

"You want revenge..."

"I do..." she admitted. "I want it so badly..."

"I can give you the chance to take revenge..."

The girl lifted her head to look in the direction of the voice...

"All you have to do... Is give their souls to me when you take revenge on them... When your done... You get to be free..."

This was very tempting... Very tempting indeed...

"Is it a deal?"

"Yes" she agreed.

Her clothes suddenly turned black and three items were in the ground in front of her...

"Take the items... And take your revenge upon them..."

She reached out and grabbed the weapons putting them in her pockets... She could have sworn she heard a clock start ticking...

"Go and take you revenge... I will put you in the right places..."

With that the girl was teleported somewhere...

* * *

><p>The girl went after Japan first...<p>

"The first to die is the one who has died first before..." she said darkly.

She snuck into his house and crept up behind him while he was reading his manga... She pointed a knife at his back and swung up...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes one~" she sang darkly.

This caused Japan to spin around to face the girl behind him...

"Lu-Lucy-sa-"

He didn't get to finish as the girl now known as Lucy brought her knife down hitting him square in the chest...

"W-Why?" he asked.

"You know why..." she growled.

She ripped her knife out of his chest and allowed him to fall to the ground with a thud...

"Ding dong~" she imitated a clock.

With that she was teleported somewhere else and she put her knife back into her pocket only go take out a syringe...

* * *

><p>She went after France next...<p>

"The second to die is the one who sleeps around..." she said darkly.

It was late at night as she snuck into his house and appeared at that sleeping frenchman's bed side...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes two~" she sang darkly.

She put the syringe into his exposed arm and injected him... He died immediately by lethal injection...

"Ding dong~ Ding dong~" she imitated a clock.

She was teleported again and her knife was back in her hands...

* * *

><p>China was next...<p>

"The third to die is the one who finds the first" she said darkly.

It was day again as she walked in Japan's house silently following the Chinese man who was going to visit him...

"Japan? Japan?" he called.

He went into the room where Japan was lying on the ground dead...

"JAPAN!" he exclaimed worriedly.

China rushed to Japan's side not noticing the girl right behind him who had the knife...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes three~" she sang darkly.

China turned around just in time to see the knife be swung down into his skull...

"Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~" she imitated a clock.

She had a smirk on her face as she was teleported away...

* * *

><p>Russia was the next one...<p>

"The fourth one to die is the one with a frozen heart" she said darkly.

She followed the Russian through the snow as he walked somewhere...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes four~" she sang darkly.

Russia didn't even have time to react as he was continually stabbed in the back until he fell face first into the snow deader than a door nail...

"Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~" she sang darkly.

As she was teleported away she had one last thought...

"This is fun..." she thought.

* * *

><p>She went after... Wait... Who? Who's next?<p>

"The fifth to die is the one who is never noticed~" she sang darkly.

She followed Canada through the woods as he went on a nature walk with Kumajiro...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes five~" she sang darkly.

Her hand quickly went to the front of the Canadian and she slit his throat causing him to fall forwards...

"Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~" she imitated a clock.

Kumajiro saw her and looked up curiously at her ignoring his dead owner...

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro.

She glared at the bear...

"I'm Death" she lied.

With that Lucy stomped down hard on the bears head killing it instantly and letting it's body lay beside its dead owner...

"Heh, heh, heh..." she chuckled darkly.

She was teleported away blood and other things caking the bottom of her black boot...

* * *

><p>Originally England was supposed to be next but since America was living with him because England was blind now... They were both next...<p>

"This will be fun..." she whispered.

She snuck into the kitchen where their food was... She had a syringe in her hand... She first injected half of the lethal liquid into England's scones...

"The sixth to die is a horrible cook~" she sang.

She injected the rest into America's hamburger...

"The seventh to die is a false hero~" she sang.

With that she hid and waited for the food to be eaten... Once it was they both died in five minutes...

"Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~" she sang darkly.

She was teleported away once again... A smirk on her face...

* * *

><p>Prussia was the next to die...<p>

"The eighth to die is un-awesome~" she sang darkly.

She put the gun with the silencer between the Prussian's closed eyes... And pulled the trigger...

But just as she was about to imitate a clock she heard...

"Frau?"

Lucy whipped around to see Germany standing at the stairs obviously having just come down...

"Your-"

He was cut off by Lucy pointing the gun with the silencer at him...

"The ninth" she started.

She pulled the trigger and a bullet hit him in the head...

"Is just a big grouch~" she sang darkly.

She started to imitate a clock...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes ten~" she sang darkly.

She seemed very cheerful as she said "Ding Dong" ten times before being teleported...

* * *

><p>Spain and Romano were next...<p>

"The tenth and eleventh to die has the colour of tomatoes inside of them~" she sang darkly.

She snuck up behind the two a knife in one hand and a gun in the other...

"Tick Tock the clock strikes eleven~" she sang darkly.

With that she killed them both...

Spain with a knife in his back...

And Romano with a bullet in the back of his head...

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh" she giggled like a mad woman...

Lucy was giggling so much that she couldn't even utter any "Ding Dong"'s...

But nonetheless she was teleported...

* * *

><p>The last one was Italy...<p>

She went into his house giggling like a mad woman and chased him around the house until she cornered him...

"B-Bella... Why are you doing this?" he asked terrified.

She was getting closer and her knife was getting higher above her head...

"You know why..." she answered.

"N-No I d-" he cut himself off as he remembered something...

Lucy was getting closer still giggling...

"Oh I see now" he said.

Lucy was right in front of him and as she swung her knife down... His last words were...

"I knew I forgot to save someone..."

* * *

><p>Lucy found herself in the dark space once again but there were numbers floating around her and the journal was behind her...<p>

"You have done well..."

A portal opened up in front of her...

"Now go... Take your freedom... You've earned it..."

She smiled and started to walk towards it but when she was five inches from it...

"Huh?" she thought.

She felt multiple pairs of hands grabbing onto her...

"What is grabbing me?" she thought.

She looked over her shoulder only to see that-...

"Oh shit..." she swore.

It was each one of the ones she killed they were grabbing onto her and they still had all the things that proved they were dead...

"Were not going to let you end up like this"

They started dragging her towards the journal...

"What are you doing?! Let go!" she exclaimed.

"Were going to save you"

"We know you didn't mean to kill us... You were just mad..."

She started struggling but nothing she did seemed to get them to let go...

"You don't know a thing! You deserved what you got! You left me to be killed in the hands of that oni!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, da?"

"We just want to make things right and save you"

She started rapidly shaking her head...

"No! You won't! I know it! You'll just leave me like the last time!" she retorted.

"Not true..."

"It's true! True, true, true, true!" she exclaimed.

They dragged her to the journal and the portal opened... The one that would take her to the past or in other words the day they entered the mansion...

"No! Let go! I'm not going back!" she exclaimed struggling.

"No..."

"Were going to save you this time and fix this unwound future..."

Before she could react she was flung into the portal...

"Goodbye for now..."

As she fell into the past everything was erased... Her black clothes went back to white and yellow, the blood disappeared, her weapons disappeared...

And...

Her memories of this outcome disappeared...

But her friends memories stayed...

And now they had three objectives...

Save Italy...

Escape the mansion...

And remember to save Lucy...

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *running from angry mob of fan girls*_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Daughter of White

**Prologue **

Everyone in this village has such beautiful bright yellow hair...

Except for one boy with strawberry blonde hair...

Because he is so different everyone has come to treating him like a curse and a horrible person...

But he gets his revenge every once in a while... Even though his revenge is in the form of cupcakes...

But it doesn't mean that their words and actions don't hurt his cupcake loving heart...

He's all alone in his house with a hurt heart and no one is there to comfort him... Ever...

But maybe just maybe he soon would meet someone who wouldn't treat him like everyone else does...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1: Forest<strong>

Deep in the forest there lied an old tree that is said to grant wishes...

The tree was long since abandoned by the village seeing as the old tree seemingly stopped granting wishes to those who came to it...

But the boy came here everyday to tend to the old tree and plead his wish with all of his cupcake loving heart...

His wish was for someone anyone to be nice to him and care about him...

Only it seemed that no matter how many times he came to the old tree and spoke his wish...

The old tree never granted his wish...

The boy didn't loose hope though... He just told himself that it took time for wishes to be granted and just kept coming to the tree...

Now the boy is heading to the old tree to speak his wish once again not knowing of what awaited him...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2: Wish<strong>

As he finally came upon the old tree that he came to everyday...

He noticed a girl lying on the ground sleeping with a soft smile on her face...

The boy quickly rushed over to her side to wake her up and send her on her way before any wild animals got her...

But as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder he noticed something about the sleeping girl...

Long bright yellow hair flowed out from the top of her head...

The boy thought this would be a great time for revenge seeing as everyone in town had been a lot meaner to him lately...

So he took out his knife...

Pointed it at her head...

Swung his hand up...

And as he was about to swing his hand down...

He heard a small voice in the back of his head screaming at him not to kill her...

He questioned the voice in his head asking him why he shouldn't... But only received the same screamed message...

It took a few seconds before he realised...

This was what he had wished for...

The old tree had finally given him someone who would be nice to him and actually care about him...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3: Kindness<strong>

The boy reached out and gently shook her shoulder to wake up the girl...

Her chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and they landed on his colourful pink and blue eyes...

She sat up and actually looked very happy to see him...

She thanked him for waking her up and even invited him over for dinner...

The boy being confused as to why she was being so nice to him asked her why...

She didn't respond and he asked her if she was pitying him and only being nice to him because he had woken her up...

She only shook her head and said "I'm being nice to you because I want to"...

That shocked the boy after all no one had ever wanted to be nice to him...

But nonetheless he accepted her invite to come over for diner and followed the girl as she led him to her house...

And it was safe enough to say that the two became best friends faster than you can say "cupcake"...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 4: Life<strong>

The two ended up running away from the village after the girl saw how the boy was being treated by everyone in the village...

They ended up in a city far away from the village...

Both of them became servants under a merchant lady who treated them both well...

But the boy didn't care about the merchant lady treating them well...

After all to him...

Everything was alright as long as he and the girl were together...

And the girl couldn't agree more...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 5: Infatuation<strong>

One day a man in black visited the mansion that the two were in...

He spoke rather strangely pronouncing his L's as R's...

The merchant lady told the both of them to treat this man with the uttermost respect because he was a prince from across the sea...

Both of them did as told and treated the prince with the uttermost respect whenever they saw him...

But after a while he begun to act strangely around the girl...

He would tease her whenever she was doing something, tug on her clothes when he walked by her, and make rather strange comments about her whenever the girl was helping him with something...

Even though the girl may have been dense as to what he was doing...

The boy knew exactly what was going on...

The prince loved the girl but didn't know how to tell her directly...

And even though this meant that the prince would eventually take the girl away from him to his kingdom across the sea...

The boy was ok with that as long as he got to come with her of course...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 6: News<strong>

Eventually the prince had to leave but he didn't take the girl with him...

He only gave her a quick kiss and then left before she could say anything...

The girl didn't know what that meant and that caused the boy to face palm once she had told him that...

But after a week the merchant lady took the girl with her to conduct business in the very village that the girl and boy had run away from...

Naturally the boy stayed back in the mansion because he did not want to return there...

But not any of them knew that a neighbouring princess had ordered for every yellow haired woman to be sought out and killed...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 7: Disaster<strong>

After a few weeks a letter arrived in the mail from the kingdom across the sea...

It asked for the girl to come to the castle immediately and it was signed by the king along with the prince...

The boy not wanting to go against a kings or a princes wishes the boy set out for the village trying not to think about his life there before he met the girl...

But upon arriving he was not met with a village full of bright yellow haired people...

He was met with a destroyed village full of dead women both young and old with blood stained hair...

Immediately he began to run around the village practically screaming the girls name and silently praying that nothing bad had happened to her...

But it seemed like his screams had fallen upon death ears because he found something that scarred him for life...

It was the girl lying in a puddle of her blood...

The boy fell to his knees and hugged the body of the girl close not caring that his pink and blue clothes were being stained with blood...

The girl who was kind to him and always cared for him no matter what was now lying dead in his arms...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 8: Revolution<strong>

Ever since that day the boy had been mentally and emotionally broken...

So broken in fact that he just left civilisation and took refuge in an old abandoned church on the sea side...

Eventually the prince came upon the church knowing that the girl was most likely with him...

He asked where she was and why she had not shown up to the castle like the message had asked her to do immediately...

The boy hesitantly told him the truth not wanting to bring back horrible memory's...

Once the prince heard that...

His eyes darkened immensely...

He thanked the boy for the information...

Then left without another word spoken...

The boy continued on with his life after that making cupcakes and tending to the old church that was his house now...

And eventually the boy had heard great news... Well... Great to him anyways...

The prince had declared war on the kingdom that had killed all the yellow haired women and the princess who gave the order was killed...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 9: Girl<strong>

Five weeks after the news of the princesses death had been announced...

The boy had found a strange girl collapsed on the seaside unconscious...

The boy dragged her inside and nursed her back to health...

When she woke up the two talked for a while but she refused to tell him why she was collapsed on the seaside...

But the boy didn't really care why and gave the strange girl a place to stay seeing as according to her she had no where else to go...

The strange girl proved to be useless seeing as whatever she did she failed horribly at it...

Sure the boy was agitated by it most of the time but he was happy to have company...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 10: Confession<strong>

One night the boy was woken up by a shaky voice... The speaker was obviously crying...

As the boy walked around he found that the voice was coming from the confessional...

Curious the boy cracked the confessional's door open and he peeked inside his eyes quickly widening at what he had seen...

Inside of the confessional was the strange girl...

She was sitting in there crying and confessing to something...

He could barely make any of it out because of how mangled her crying was making her voice...

But he heard a confession that night that would forever change his look on the strange girl...

Because she had confessed that she was the one responsible for the villages destruction...

But most importantly...

The death of the one person who cared and was nice to him...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 11: Seaside<strong>

That night the strange girl who was now identified as the princess stood on the seaside at night putting a glass bottle into the water...

The boy snuck up behind her intent on getting his revenge...

He stopped directly behind her and took out the knife he used for cupcakes...

He pointed the knife at her back...

Raised it above his head and whispered a cold...

"Goodbye"

* * *

><p><strong>(WARNING: Do not read this scene if you want an ending where the boy kills the princess for killing the girl!)<strong>

**Final Scene: Apology**

The boy ended up not being able to kill her because at that moment he saw a vision...

Her life flashed before his eyes and he saw that-...

The princess was actually a reflection of himself back before he had met the girl who cared about him except without taking revenge in the shape of cupcakes...

So he only raced back inside and pretended like nothing ever happened...

He begun to teach her how to do things too...

She seemed to be very talented in cooking French food in particular...

And in the boys opinion it tasted really good!

Not as good as the girls cooking though...

But still pretty good!

Now that five years have passed the boy and the princess are living in peace with each other even though he has a bit of bad blood towards her...

But the boy can't help but wonder something...

Who was that boy he saw before the vision begun?

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: if anyone's wondering about the character roles... The boy is 2p England, the girl is Lucy, the merchant lady is Nyo Switzerland, the prince is 2p Japan, the princess is Nyo 2p France, and the boy that was seen well I let you decide who that was_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!_**


	11. Dark Wood Circus

**Nobody point of view**

On a cold night in Russia... A small boy came to a strange circus tent in the woods... A lot of people mostly adults seemed to be heading to it...

"What is this place?" he wondered. "I've never seen it around before"

The small boy came across two giants who in reality were 'probably' just standing on stilts... One looked very intimidating in a dark blue suit while the other looked like he had tear tracks on his face as he stood in a dress despite being a boy...

"Privet!" he called up to the two.

The two only looked down at him before the boy in the dress looked at him and shot him a sad smile... After that they both walked off somewhere...

"I wonder where that weird person went" he said to himself.

The little boy had been led here by a strange person that looked like it was two people connected together but it was probably just two separate people in a single costume...

"I'm going to go find them" he said to himself.

He wandered around for a while before finding a small separate circus tent off the side...

"Huh?" he wondered. "What's in here?"

He peeked through one of the holes in the tent and saw the person that had led him here... One had white hair while the other had blonde hair with a mysterious floating curl... They seemed to be changing into a different costume...

"***gasp***" the little boy gasped in shock.

The little boy saw that the two boys were practically a whole person... Because they were both connected by their sides and each boy only had one arm and one leg...

"Did you hear that little brother?" asked the one with the curl. "It sounded like a gasp"

"Don't call me that and I didn't hear anything..." said the one with white hair.

The little boy pulled away from the hole in the tent and attempted to calm himself down...

"Calm down Russia... It was just your imagination..." he told himself.

After a while the little boy now known as Russia noticed another hole in the tent not too far away from that horrible one...

"Do I wanna look in there?" he asked himself.

He walked over to the hole and out of curiosity he peeked inside...

"Yes I do" he answered his own question.

When he looked inside he saw a girl with messy blonde hair in an old pink dress... She was blindfolded and inside of a cage... She seemed to be crying...

"Why? Why did this have to happen to us?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Russia thought she was normal until he noticed something very strange about her...

"Wait... Those aren't human legs..." he noticed.

"Just why? What did we ever do to deserve this?" she cried.

The girl had the legs of a goat... And to make matters worse... It seemed as if the legs were natural because he couldn't see any stitches and the fur on the goat legs was blonde just like her hair...

"That poor girl..." he felt pity for her.

He pulled away from the hole...

"Is there another one?" he wondered. "I'd actually like to see all of these guys"

He noticed another hole not too far away and completely ignoring the fact that his childhood may be ruined if he kept looking through the holes... He looked through...

"Hey freak..." said a voice from out of Russia's vision.

Inside was a boy with spiky blonde hair in a straight jacket, sitting in chair, with a table and plate in front of him... He stared blankly in front of him with his mouth slightly open...

"Dinner time" said a voice from out of Russia's vision.

Dead animals were thrown onto the plate... What made Russia feel disturbed was that the animals were everyday cats and dogs... And that the boy in the chair had sickly smiled...

"Don't do it..." he pleaded.

The boy in the chair suddenly threw himself forward and began devouring the dead cats and dogs viciously... It caused Russia to pull away and cover his mouth...

"I think I'm going to be throw up..." he said but it was muffled in his hand.

He stood there for a few seconds trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling...

"Your fine Russia" he told himself. "Your fine, da?"

He gulped swallowing the nauseous feeling and making it disappear...

"Da I am" he said. "Now I better get home... Big Sister is probably worried about me..."

He begun to head home but he decided to check on the goat girl one last time... Upon looking inside he saw that the the white haired boy along with the boy with the floating curl were standing outside of her cage... They were in a different costume now...

"Why? Why can't we just wake up already?" she cried.

"Because it isn't a dream, Lucy" said the boy with the gloating curl. "This is all real..."

"Please just let this sell be a bad dream... I just want to wake up and finally see my parents again..." she cried.

"We all want that, Lucy... Me, you, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and I'm sure that Sealand wanted that too..." said the one with the white hair.

The boy with the white hair reached through the bars and grabbed some of Lucy's blonde hair pulling it through the bars...

"Put don't worry Lucy if we just hang on long enough..." he said.

He planted a kiss on her hair to try and make her feel better...

"Will be found and will all be able to go back home..." he said even though he knew he was lying.

"Are you sure?" she sniffed.

"Yes... I am..." he lied.

Before Russia could see anymore of what was going on...

"Ah!" he screeched in surprise.

Someone had grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air...

"Well, well, well look what we have here" said the person. "A little peeping tom..."

Russia started struggling in the person's hold trying to free myself...

"Let me go!" he commanded.

"No I don't think I will... A peeping tom needs to be punished..." said the person. "Now what to do to you, what to do to you"

"Send me home!" he commanded.

This caused the person to laugh very darkly...

"Send you home? How funny!" he laughed.

He suddenly stopped laughing and begun carrying Russia off to the entrance of the small circus tent...

"But no I think I'll turn you into a circus performer" he said seriously.

Russia flinched and begun struggling harder...

"N-No! Let me go home right now!" he commanded/screeched.

"No way... The circus hasn't had that many visitors since Sealand got his hands on that rope... A new performer is just what we need to liven the place up..." he told him.

As Russia was bring carried into the small circus tent in a last ditch attempt he began screaming for help...

"BIG SISTER! LITTLE SISTER! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed like a banshee...

His screams fell on death ears as he was carried inside of the small circus tent and as the curtain closed...

Russia knew that his fate was sealed...

* * *

><p>A couple days later a deformed and crying Russia was bring held by a blindfolded Lucy who was stroking his hair and whispering to him softly in attempt to soothe him...<p>

"Shhhhhhh..." he shushed him.

Russia continued to cry into her chest... The poor boy had finally had his first punishment for trying to escape... Like all of them... Punishment involves acid and pain...

"Everything will be ok..." she lied to him. "Will all get out of here someday..."

Even though she was lying through her teeth and she knew it... She continued to hold the boy close whispering lies of freedom to him throughout the entire night...

But Lucy knew that they were now forgotten by society and no one would ever come and save them from this horrible place...

They were all trapped here forced to put on a show for those people who like seeing freaks for as long as they lived...

_THE END_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Do not call me a sick fuck! That is how the song is! So fuck off and do not call me a sick fuck! *opens a portal* or else it's to the dark wood circus with you!_**


	12. Synchronicity

**Nobody point of view**

In a small cottage far out in the plains there lied two peacefully sleeping baby's... A boy and a girl... The baby boy was hugging the baby girl in his sleep... Some could say he looked protective of the baby girl...

"Oh my sweet children..." said a woman.

They were watched over by a kind woman with golden hair and soft chocolate brown eyes... She was watching them with a kind smile on her face...

"I truly have been blessed to have you beautiful children by my side..." she said kindly.

There were names sewn into their clothes... The names were Sweden and Lucy... Sweden actually had an intimidating aura about him even though he was just a baby...

"I wish to see you both grow up well" she said kindly.

There was knocking at the door of the cottage causing the woman to look away from her children and towards the cottage door...

"Who could possibly be knocking at this hour?" she wondered.

The woman got up and went over to the door all the while wondering who would be knocking at five in the afternoon...

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Royal Guard we demand that you open this door immediately" answered a stern voice from the other side.

The woman quickly opened the door not wanting to anger the royal guard... On the other side was the royal advisor along with two guards...

"Please come in gentlemen" she told them standing aside. "Make yourselves at home"

The three came in without a word and the advisor sat down at the dining table while the guards stood... The woman sat down across from him...

"What brings you to my humble abode good sirs?" she asked curiously.

The advisor cleared his throat before he began to speak...

"Now miss I assume that you are familiar with the story of the dragon at the end of the world?" he asked her.

"Of course I am good sir... We offer up a maiden that fits the dragons description to sing prayers and keep the dragon in his deep slumber every sixty years..." she answered. "But this doesn't explain why you are here..."

"Well... I am truly sorry to inform you miss... But the maiden who is currently singing is losing her voice quicker than expected..." he explained.

The woman gasped... Because if this meant what she thought it meant... She wouldn't be able to watch one of her babies grow up...

"The Dragon is slowly waking up as we speak... And he roars for a new maiden... One with golden hair and brown eyes... And since you are the only woman in the land with golden hair and brown eyes..." he explained.

"No... Please do not say what I think your going to say..." she pleaded.

"We must take your baby away from you and offer her up to the dragon once we've taught her how to sing prayers properly" he explained ignoring her plead.

The woman only shot up from her chair...

"No! I won't let you do this!" she exclaimed.

She tried to run over to the two still sleeping baby's planning to grab them and run as fast as she possibly could... But before she could get too close...

"Unhand me this instant! You have no right to separate me from my baby!" she exclaimed.

The two guards had grabbed her and held her back as the advisor went to pick up Lucy who was being hugged by Sweden...

"My deepest apologies miss... I really hate to tear you away from your child..." he apologised.

He took Lucy and once she was away from Sweden he began to get fussy and grab around for Lucy which had just disappeared from his hug...

"But we really have no choice... If we do not offer up a new maiden within the next ten years... The Dragon will wake fully and wreak havoc like it had done a thousand years ago..." he said walking towards the door.

The advisor left the house and the guards pushed the woman onto the floor before following the advisor out...

"Now I bid you a good day miss" he bid her farewell.

The door was closed just as Sweden opened his eyes to find Lucy gone...

And that day two loud cries rang out across the plains...

One from an upset baby boy...

And the other from a heartbroken mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: ten years later<strong>

A lone girl in nothing but a black scarf and a short sleeved dress walked through a dark cave... Her long golden hair flowed out from her head and her brown eyes seemed a bit fearful...

"It's time to fulfil your duty as a maiden, Lucy..." she thought to herself. "Don't be so afraid..."

Her bare feet slapped against the ground and a silver music note necklace hung from her right hand swaying slightly as she walked...

"After all you get to do the one thing you love most which is sing to your hearts content..." she thought.

An image popped into her head... It was of the strange boy that had been plaguing her dreams for as long as she could possibly remember...

"And maybe your voice will guide that strange person here so I can figure out why he has been plaguing your dreams for so long..." she thought.

She came across a big grey dragon that was curled up on the cave floor... Its big emerald green eyes were cracked open and staring... Waiting for the maiden to sing prayers so it could be lulled to sleep...

"Yes... That sounds great..." she thought. "But enough about that I best get singing..."

The girl known as Lucy then began to sing her prayers and dance around in front of the tired Dragon it being lulled to sleep as the new maiden sung and danced in front of it...

* * *

><p>Far away in a kingdom there was a boy walking towards a castle... He was in a long blue coat with a staff on his back... His intimidating aura kept anyone from getting close or stopping him... A silver music note necklace was around his neck...<p>

"Maybe I'll finally get some results now..." he thought to himself.

The boy was on a quest to find that strange girl who had been plaguing his dreams and was in the picture that his mother had of him as a baby...

"After all the court wizard has the power to gain information on anything with that magic of his... Maybe I could persuade her highness to tell the court wizard to help me..." he thought. "And if persuading her doesn't work..."

He looked over at his companion who was currently disguised as a court jester and doing little parlour tricks to entertain people around him and get into character...

"There's always plan b" he thought.

His companion with the spiky hair looked at him and discreetly mouthed the words "I got your back Sweden" to him...

"Yes there is always plan b..." he thought to himself.

He turned his attention back towards the castle and just advanced towards it his spiky haired companion following him...

* * *

><p>Inside of the castle a man was being punished by the queen by having his head shoved into the marble floor of the castle repeatedly...<p>

"Court Wizard, Norway this is the last time I allow you to disobey me and help those from the village..." she told him.

The Court Wizard known as Norway glared up at the queen... Neither of them noticed the two boys listening to the conversation...

"You have also committed a foul act of treason against this land by plotting to free the maiden who sings... Do you not know that the maiden is the one who keeps this world safe by singing prayers?!" she exclaimed.

"But if we just find a way to-" he was cut off.

"And now you have the nerve to speak to me after what you have done?!" she exclaimed. "Disgraceful!"

The queen turned towards the guards...

"Guards take him away to a cell... He is to be executed tomorrow morning..." she told them.

The guards went over to Norway and yanked him to his feet...

"Yes your highness" they said in unison.

They dragged Norway away and once he was gone Sweden turned to his companion...

"Plan C?" he asked.

"Definitely" answered his companion. "I'll go rescue Norgie and you 'take care' of the crooked queen..."

Sweden nodded...

"Don't get caught Denmark" he commanded.

"Yeah yeah" Denmark brushed it off.

With that Denmark walked off in the direction that the guards took Norway still in his court jester clothes to fool any guards that he may come across...

"Time to knock a crooked queen off her pedestal" he thought.

Sweden snuck over to the queen which was fairly easy considering that there were no guards around her at the moment... He stood behind her and took out his staff planning to use it against her...

He got ready to attack and just as he was about to... Something came in contact with his staff throwing it out of his hands...

"What?" he wondered.

He quickly dashed over to his staff and picked it up so he had a weapon to defend against the thing that threw it out of his hands...

"Stand back your highness I've got him"

Once he had his staff he noticed a blonde boy in light blue holding a cross bow... He was standing in front of the queen protectively while he reloaded his cross bow with quite the speed...

"Thank you Finland... Now dispose of this traitorous filth..." she commanded.

Finland pointed his cross bow at Sweden and kept one of his hands close to his belt where there was a dagger in a sheath just in case arrows didn't work...

"With pleasure" he responded.

Sweden wouldn't go down like this so he begun to fight Finland...

* * *

><p>While the fight was going on Norway sat in his cell a big bruise forming on the side of his head...<p>

"If only she had just listened to me... Then she would realise that I wasn't planning to let the dragon wreak havoc once again..." he thought. "I just want to free the maiden but keep her voice playing using the invention me and my little brother thought up..."

He sighed as images appeared in his head...

"But alas it seems that the maiden will be doomed to sing as long as she lives seeing as I am to be executed tomorrow morning..." he thought.

He closed his eyes...

"May we meet again in heaven little brother..." he thought to himself.

After a few seconds of just sitting there he heard an unlocking sound along with the sound of keys... This caused him to open his eyes and see a boy with spiky blonde hair...

"Who are you?" he asked.

The spiky haired blonde had an unconscious jailer on the ground behind him and he was spinning the key on the index finger of his right hand...

"Your rescuer! Now come on!" he told him.

Norway only got up and got out of his now open cell...

"Your coming with us" he told him.

Norway only nodded and followed his rescuer without question... And after a while he introduced himself as Denmark and even threw off his jester clothes to leave him in a long black coat...

* * *

><p>Sweden had to admit Finland had really good aim with that cross bow of his... Because not only had he disarmed him with it...<p>

He somehow ended up restraining him too...

"Any last words?" he asked.

Sweden knew that he was finished so he spoke his last words...

"I can't believe that I never figured out who that girl in my dreams was" he spoke his final words. "And I still don't know why she looks like the current maiden so much..."

Once Finland heard the word maiden... He remembered his dog like best friend who was ripped away from him to be the previous maiden by this very queen...

"No... He doesn't deserve to be killed..." he said.

Finland felt so much hatred towards the queen once he remembered his dog like best friend... So he pointed his cross bow at her...

"But you do!" he exclaimed angrily.

He fired an arrow at the queen only to have it blocked by a guard...

"Traitor! Guards! Dispose of him at once!" the queen commanded.

Finland only ran over to Sweden and pulled him free of his arrow restraints before giving him his staff...

"I'm going to help you find that girl" he told him. "But we need to fight our way out if here first"

Sweden only nodded agreeing and the two along Norway and Denmark who had just shown up began to fight their way out of the castle...

As they were running out they heard a yell from the queen...

"I DEMAND THAT THOSE FOUR BE CAUGHT AND EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY!"

It was then that all of them knew that in society's eyes they were now public enemy number one...

* * *

><p>As the four traveled to the Dragon's domain to find the strange girl seeing as Finland along with Norway said that the strange girl from Sweden's dreams matched the description of the current maiden... They each ended up learning each other's story's...<p>

Sweden was looking for that strange girl who plagued his dreams and was in the picture of him as a baby... After all his mother wouldn't tell him who it was so of course he went searching...

Denmark was Sweden's best friend and was actually the one who suggested they go looking for the strange girl because in all honesty he wanted to meet this mystery girl that had been plaguing his best friends dreams...

Finland had lost his best friend and crush, Hanatamago because of the Dragon roar describing a white haired girl with dog like features and now he was out for revenge against the dragon and the ones who took her from him...

And Norway had come up with a brilliant invention with his little brother, Iceland... The invention could simulate a maidens voice and play it nonstop that way a new maiden didn't have to be sent to the dragon every sixty years... But unfortunately before the invention was finished the Queen misunderstood what they were trying to do and executed Iceland because he originally came up with the idea and was the one working on it at the time when the queen found out about it...

All of them found Norway's story to be quite interesting...

They asked the former court wizard if he could create the invention before they reached the Dragon's domain which was at the end of the world...

Norway answered that he could if he had the right materials along with the right amount of time...

And in a stroke of luck Norway created the invention... He named it the Maiden Box...

But Finland instead suggested the name Music Box and that ended up becoming the inventions name...

Now as they neared the dragons domain with the music box in hand... They each got a strange feeling to be prepared for the hardest battle of their lives...

* * *

><p>The four neared the dragons domain a pilar of light acting as the entrance to its domain...<p>

"Here we are at last" said Norway.

"Who's that over there?" asked Finland pointing to the pilar of light.

They all looked to see a blonde man in a masquerade mask and armour standing there... He carried a silver staff in his right hand...

"There's nothing about a man in armour in the story's there was only a maiden and a dragon" stated Norway confused.

"Who cares about the story... He's in the way... And were not going to turn back just because of some man in armour!" said Denmark determined.

Denmark took his battle axe off his back...

"Now let's go!" he yelled.

Denmark rushed towards the man in armour and the man muttered something incoherent before a bunch of strange shadow like monsters appeared...

The three quickly flinched before Norway got his magic ready, Sweden took his staff off his back, and Finland got his crossbow out before going to help Denmark fight those things...

* * *

><p>The battle against the monsters was long and unfortunately there were three casualties among them...<p>

First was Finland... He died because a monster got too close without him noticing... But he died with a smile on his face as his final words were "Wait for me Hana"...

Second was Norway... He died because he ran out of magical energy... His final words were "I'm coming home little brother"...

The last was Denmark... He died after he jumped in front of Sweden to protect him from one of the monsters... His final words were "See you later"...

Sweden was the last one alive and was fighting the man in armour... Staff against staff...

But unfortunately the final blow was struck when the silver staff was slammed against the side of Sweden's head giving him blunt force trauma along with a big wound on the side of his head...

Sweden fell onto his side and the man in armour kicked him away with a smirk on his face...

The man in armour stared at the four bodies that laid dead on the ground before he couldn't hold it in any longer...

He let out a dark and somewhat distorted laugh at their foolish attempt to beat him and make it into the dragons domain...

* * *

><p>Inside of the Dragon's domain Lucy continued to song for the dragon...<p>

She had some blood coming out of her mouth because she was singing non stop for the dragon...

She had long stopped dancing in front of the dragon and just took to singing...

But after a while her voice got weaker and quieter with each prayer she sung to the sleeping dragon...

And eventually... Her voice flat out stopped and she wobbled until she fell down...

She lay there on the stone unmoving her brown eyes closed and her long golden hair sprawled out underneath her back...

Her silver song note necklace was clutched in her hand and was slightly bloody because she had wiped the blood away from her mouth...

And as her heart began to cease beating she whispered her final words...

"I'm sorry that my voice didn't reach you..."

* * *

><p>Back outside the domain Sweden's eyes snapped open...<p>

"I hear you" he said to no one.

He got shakily onto his feet his staff held tightly in his hand as blood oozed from the wound on his head...

"Your voice does reach me!" he called to no one.

That got the man in armours attention... He looked very shocked that Sweden had gotten up...

"No that's impossible!" he exclaimed.

Sweden rushed towards the man in armour and he quickly muttered something incoherent as a shadow monster appeared in front of him...

"You won't stop me!" Sweden exclaimed.

Sweden quickly defeated the monster and went for the man in armour... Before the man could react Sweden smashed his staff into the mans face shattering his masquerade mask...

"I'm coming!" he called as he ran into the pilar of light.

* * *

><p>Sweden found himself a dark cave but he didn't let the darkness of the cave bother him he just ran down the path looking for the strange girl from his dreams...<p>

And eventually he found her collapsed on the ground twelve feet away from the dragon...

"I'm here!" he called.

He quickly ran over to her and sat on his knees right next to her...

"Your voice does reach me" he told her. "So open your eyes and meet me"

She didn't move an inch and it seemed like she didn't even hear him...

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Open your eyes"

No response and he reached out to grab her shoulder and shake her awake but when his hand came in contact with her skin...

"Oh no..." he stated in disbelief.

Her skin was cold and getting colder by the second... It was obvious what was wrong... She was dead...

"No, no, no..." he stated in disbelief.

He pulled her into his arms...

"Please no... Open your eyes... Please open your eyes or breathe... Do something to show me that your alive..." he pleaded.

There was no response and after a while of pleading he came to terms that the strange girl was dead...

Sweden's head dropped down before he begun to cry with his eyes closed... He cried for the loss of his friends... He cried because this journey was pointless... He cried because the girl he had come all this way to find was dead...

But he didn't notice that the man in armour was about fifteen feet behind him... His mask was off revealing green dragon like eyes and monster eye brows...

"You truly were a worthy adversary... So..." he said.

A strange light appeared in his palm...

"I'll give you the two things you desire most..." he told him.

Two lights fired from his palm and hit them... One hit Sweden in the back and and the other hit the girl in the chest...

"Enjoy" he told him before leaving.

The girls brown eyes cracked open at feeling wetness on her face... Seeing the crying boy she only raised a shaky hand and wiped his tears away...

"Hey..." she said weakly.

Sweden opened his eyes to find that it was the supposed to be dead girl wiping his tears away...

"There's no need to cry..." she said weakly.

Sweden only gasped and hugged the girl tightly out of happiness...

"Your voice did reach me" he told her.

She only smiled as a dim light began to surround the both of them... It was the man in armours doing...

"That's good to know..." she said weakly. "By the way... What is your name?"

The Dragon begun to slowly wake up as the light grew brighter...

"Sweden... My name is Sweden..." he introduced himself.

The Dragon got onto its feet and let out a very loud roar not that it bothered the two...

"It's nice to meet you Sweden... My name is Lucy..." she introduced herself weakly.

The name Lucy brought up a memory in Sweden's head and he finally knew who this strange girl was to him... He only hugged her tighter out of happiness as the light engulfed them both...

"M'little sister" he said.

With that the two disappeared the only trace that they were there being the two silver music note necklaces...

The brother and sister who were separated for such a long time... Were reunited at long last...

And the two of them...

Along with Norway, Denmark, and Finland...

And even Hantamago, Iceland, and his pet Mr. Puffin...

They were all together in a place where they would remain for eternity un disturbed by time...

And they were no longer known as public enemy's number one...

Instead they were now known as the Eternal Eight... The ones who didn't let a dragon separate them from their loved ones...

And for this they would go down in history...

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I actually had a lot of fun while writing this so I hope you all like it... And if anyone's wondering about Hanatamago it's a human version of her but she has dog like features..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!_**


	13. Like, Dislike

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy was just walking back to the hotel where she was staying currently happily licking her strawberry ice cream every few steps...

"Such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we actually got something done for once at the World Meeting!" she thought to herself.

She was dressed in jeans, a sleeveless jacket, a short sleeved white shirt, converse sneakers, and a baseball cap... Her hair was tied in a low but slightly messy ponytail...

"Then again maybe the reason something got one was because I showed up for once..." she thought to herself.

Lucy was the representation of a rather strange country of the Bermuda Triangle but despite all the strange disappearances that have been caused by her she is actually a really sweet and kind hearted girl... She would even return the missing items if the country's apologised for trying to interrupt her alone time... No one seemed to know that though as everyone is secretly a bit or very or just afraid of her because they think that she'll make them disappear... Except for one person that is...

"After all I am one of those no funny business and straight to the point kind of girls!" she thought to herself. "Either that or it was because whenever I look someone dead in the eye they always seem to want to do something that will make me stop looking at their eyes..."

She was a rather oblivious girl seeing as she doesn't know that everyone is secretly afraid of her... But she does know one thing...

"Meep..." she squeaked scared as someone grabbed her shoulder.

She is afraid of Belarus...

"Lucy?"

Lucy shakily turned her head to look over her shoulder at Belarus who had grabbed her shoulder... Her brown eyes were wide and scared...

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered scared of Russia's little sister.

Belarus gripped Lucy's shoulder tighter and Lucy swore that could of heard something crack in there...

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me" she commanded/chanted.

Lucy paled and dropped her ice cream before ripping her shoulder out of Belarus's grasp and sprinting off somewhere...

"No, no, no, no!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran.

Belarus gave chase and was actually keeping up with the nation that had been gone since countries began to argue and fight...

"Lucy! Marry me!" she exclaimed as she chased her.

After a while of running Lucy got an idea... That was a bit stupid but just might work...

"Natalia!" she exclaimed remembering to use her human name because they were in public. "You want me?!"

Lucy only skidded to a stop, unzipped her jacket and took off her baseball cap before tossing them both to Belarus who stopped, caught them and stared at them for a while...

"Take those! I wear them all the time! They basically are me!" she exclaimed.

It took Belarus a few seconds before she cuddled the two objects like they were stuffed toys... And Lucy let out a sigh of relief thinking she was safe...

"I'm safe..." she sighed in relief. "Finally..."

Lucy suddenly heard something that made her tense up big time...

"I love these things but it isn't enough, Lucy" said Belarus.

Belarus only tossed the two articles of clothing aside but was mentally planning to come back for them later...

"I want you!" she exclaimed as she charged at Lucy.

Lucy shrieked slightly before dashing off once again mentally mourning over the loss of her jacket and baseball cap...

"Please leave me alone!" she exclaimed but it fell on deaf ears as Belarus continued to chase her.

Belarus chased Lucy all the way back to hotel...

"Get to your room Lucy! Then you'll be safe!" she thought to herself.

Lucy dashed into her hotel room and locked the door behind her...

"I won't be safe for long... Belarus is going to break that door down!" she thought to herself.

Lucy started looking for a way out just as Belarus began to practically destroy the door...

"Find a way out! And quick!" she thought to herself.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Belarus creepily.

Lucy settled on the window... After all she was a nation... She wouldn't die unless her country got destroyed...

"I have no choice!" she thought to herself.

Lucy jumped out the window just as Belarus broke down the door...

"Geronimo!" she exclaimed as she fell.

Lucy landed in some bushes then made a mad dash for the air port planning to go back to the Bermuda Triangle...

But as she was running she heard...

"You will be mine Lucy Heartfilia!"

But that was only a motive for to run faster...

* * *

><p>About a month and a half later Lucy lay on her living room couch looking a bit exhausted...<p>

"Is it me or does Belarus get faster every world meeting?" she asked no one.

Lucy had just gotten back from a world meeting but most of it was spent with her running from Belarus... And Belarus was actually wearing her jacket and baseball cap because of something...

"She probably does get faster after all she chases me every world meeting I go to..." she said to herself.

When Lucy actually escaped her for a few seconds Russia came up to her and started shaking her hand wildly saying something about "her sisters new target" before going off somewhere... But before she could figure out what he meant Lucy was running again...

"Why dose she chase me so much? I'm not that interesting..." she said to herself.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Lucy only buried her face in the couch cushions not in the mood to be bothered by her boss or anyone else...

"Come in..." she said reluctantly.

The door opened and someone walked inside...

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she shot up into a sitting position...

"Oh shit! It's Belarus!" she mentally swore.

Lucy jumped off the couch and was about to sprint off but before she could...

"Wait!" she commanded.

Belarus had gripped her wrist tightly...

"Dammit! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" she mentally chanted.

Belarus only sat down on the couch and yanked on Lucy's wrist so she would sit down next to her...

"I want to tell you something and I've realised chasing you isn't the best way to do it" she told her.

Lucy only tilted her head curiously even though she was screaming in terror on the inside...

"Oh? What is it?" she asked curiously masking her fear.

The next thing that was said made her eyes widen...

"I love you" she admitted.

If this was a cartoon Lucy's eyes would pop out of her head in shock...

"Um... Come again? It almost sounded like you said-" she was cut off.

"I love you" Belarus repeated.

Lucy was at a loss for words when she heard those three words come from Belarus's mouth...

"Be-Bela-" she stuttered.

"Use my human name... Call me Natalia..." she commanded.

"N-Natalia... I don't know what to say..." she admitted.

"Just say one of these two things" she told her. "I love you too or I don't feel the same"

Lucy was silent for a few seconds trying to think of how to answer but then she realised... Why she ran away so much was not out of fear... It was because she was in denial over her emotions... I mean seriously who wouldn't be in denial if someone the same gender as you loved you?

"Um... I love you too Bel- I mean Natalia..." she finally spoke.

Belarus only tackled Lucy in a tight hug after she said that burying her face into her neck...

"You have no idea how happy I am" she stated.

Lucy only didn't respond and only returned her hug before smiling at the ceiling a worn out smile on her face...

Because even though Belarus stopped chasing her... She'd never stop being slightly scared of the nation that scares Russia...

So their relationship would probably always be teetering between...

Like, Dislike...

* * *

><p><em>THE EN-<em>

* * *

><p>"Natalia were a couple now right?"<p>

"Yes"

"And you still have my jacket and baseball cap right?"

"Yes"

"Your wearing them underneath your clothes right now aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Can I please have them back now?"

"... No..."

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *looks at what I just wrote* um... *is speechless*_**


End file.
